


to hell and beyond

by orphan_account



Series: ficlets [9]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M, mention of rough sex and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's disgraceful for an angel to mingle with demons, but it's hard for steve to keep his wings clipped when it comes to tony
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551151
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	to hell and beyond

The first time they slept together, Tony fucks Steve so rough he screamed into the pillow.

The second time, he bled.

The third time, Tony dipped three fingers into his fucked out, dripping hole, pulled them out, coaxed Steve to suck on them and asked for his name.

The fourth time, he abandoned the pretty brunette he was flirting with the moment he saw Steve walk in. He asked for his contact before he left that day.

The fifth time, he texted. _“North Hill after dawn.”_

The sixth time he asked, _“Does your superiors know you’re soliciting with a demon, buttercup?”_

_“No.”_

_“I could tell them you know. Tell them how their baby angel is sucking a demon’s dick every night and they’ll strip you off of your grace,”_ he drew a line across Steve’s throat with an index and cluck his tongue, _“just like that.”_

Steve smiled, wound their fingers together, felt how he was less sore every time they fucked and murmured, _“Yet, you haven’t”_

The seventh time bled into eighth, ninth and ten and Tony told him some when one night, clawed fingers drawing lazy circles over his arm as Steve rested his head on Tony’s chest and traced the runes etched over his olive skin; _“You should be afraid.”_

Steve inhaled as Tony exhaled and whispered, _“I’m not.”_

Later on wards, there came an existent of a singular question underlying every other Tony would ask him; the big inevitable, _“Why me?”_

At first, Steve shrugged and Tony let it go.

The next time, he was thrusting into Steve; hand wrapped around Steve’s throat, thumb caressing his jugular as he hissed and Steve moaned, _“Cause you fuck me so good.”_

But Tony didn’t buy it. He asked again, elbows planted on either side of Steve’s head as they came down from their after glow and he stared and stared as Steve breathed. Brushed a clump of blonde hair stuck to his sweaty forehead away and mouthed along his cheek, voice a strained rasp as he asked into Steve’s ear, _“What are you playing at, angel?”_

_“Is it your precious law of love? Is that what you’re trying to prove here? That love is great or universal of some rotten ass shit?”_

_“Why? Are you falling for me?”_

In retrospect, Steve shouldn’t have asked him that. He shouldn’t have dwaddled and dragged, should have just told him the truth from day one.

Instead, he scared him away. Terrified Tony so bad that he never saw him for the next two weeks straight.

Then he did, of all places, in front of that damned church he despised so much.

The look on Tony’s face said it all.

 _"You found out,"_ Steve said, because there was nothing else to say.

Tony didn’t turn, didn’t look at him, simply looked straight ahead at the tilted cross on the roof and asked, _“Were you ever going to tell me?”_

 _“I don’t know,”_ Steve admitted, _“I just wanted to - I just -,”_ he breathed in and sagged.

 _“I want to know,”_ Tony said, finally turning around. Face as blank as that eve they first met, _“Tell me everything.”_

So Steve did.

He told Tony the story. Of how they met. Before Tony was a demon, before Steve was an archangel. When Steve was still an inexperienced guardian angel. When Tony was just a human, the boy in the church, the pride of their choir, the boy who saw his guardian angel because his fool of a guardian angel fell for him and when heaven found out and they thought it would be oh so funny to punish the innocent instead of one of theirs. So they pushed Tony down the cliff, let him burn, let him suffer while Steve received a sword and an armour made of heaven’s dust.

He told him the sick and twisted tale of love and the tragedy that befell upon them. The cruelty of the holy.

And Tony asked him, _“Would you fall for me now. Not for the human me, but for the demon me. Would you?”_

Steve looked at him and smiled, _“Haven’t I already?”_

Tony brushed a clawed thumb over Steve’s lips and said, _“You know what I mean.”_

So when the day came, when Steve went against heaven and they stripped him off of his grace. When his wings burned and his halo faded. When horns twisted out of his skull and runes split out of his skin. When his bones broke and his flesh sizzled - When he was born again from the hellfire, Tony was there to welcome him; open arms and trademark smirk as he asked, _“Ready to rule hell with me, sweetheart?”_


End file.
